1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, for example, a display device with improved terminal portions.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device includes a large number of pixels on a display part thereof and signals are supplied to these respective pixels so as to independently perform the display control of these pixels. Accordingly, the number of terminals of respective signal lines which are led from the display part becomes extremely large and an area of terminal is extremely small.
In general, the terminal portions of the respective signal lines may be formed, in a state that the signal lines are covered with an insulation film, by forming holes in the insulation film so as to expose portions of surfaces of the signal lines.
However, when moisture or the like from outside air or the like is attached to the terminal portion, the moisture or the like forms an electrolyte and generates an electrolytic corrosion which performs an ionic exchange with other neighboring terminal portions whereby it is impossible to prevent the corrosion of the terminal portions.
Accordingly, there has been known the structure which covers the exposed portions of signal lines with a light transmitting conductive film such as ITO (Indium Tin Oxide), for example. Since such a light transmitting conductive film is an oxide, the film is a chemically stable material.